wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Rock
The Rock ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte The Great One is Back! (Dezember 2011 - März 2012) The Rock unterbrach direkt in der Premieren-Sendung von SmackDown Randy Orton und John Cena im Ring und zog eine großartige Promo durch, in der er nicht nur Cenas Rap-Skills, sondern auch Ortons angetrunkenes Erscheinen in der Arena thematisierte. Am Ende des Segments setzte Rocky ein klares Zeichen, als er Cena mit dem Rock Bottom auf die Ringmatte beförderte. Rocky machte klar, dass er der erste WGL Champion werden würde. In der Folgewoche, bei SD #02, hatte Rocky aber einen anderen Ton drauf. Er stritt sich mit dem Chairman Vince McMahon über die WGL Title-Contender und drohte an, wieder nach Hollywood zurückzukehren und der WGL erneut den Rücken zu kehren, sollte er bei Extreme Rules nicht seine rechtmäßige Titelchance erhalten. In der nächsten Woche, sagte McMahon Rock das Titelmatch zu. Doch dafür müsste sich dieser kompromisslos für sechs Monate von Hollywood loseisen und Full-Time für die WGL aktiv sein. Vince versprach, dass sich Rocky „pudelwohl“ in der WGL fühlen würde. Diese Abmachung wurde mit einem Handshake besiegelt. Im Match um den WGL Title, dem Main Event von Extreme Rules, konnte sich John Cena unter gemischten Reaktionen schließlich zum ersten WGL Champ der neuen Saison küren. Er besiegte Randy Orton und The Rock in einem Falls Count Anywhere Match, nachdem er The Rock mit einem Attitude Adjustment auf Orton schmiss und letzteren pinnte. Nachdem er bei Extreme Rules verlor, unterbrach er bei der darauffolgenden SmackDown-Ausgabe John Cenas Promo und erläuterte, dass er auf die WGL nicht angewiesen sei. Er forderte John Cena zu einem Re-Match beim Royal Rumble heraus und drohte erneut, dass er seinen Vertrag auflösen würde, sollte Cena diesem nicht zustimmen. In der nächsten Woche stellte The Rock Backstage Vince McMahon gegenüber klar, dass er auch weiterhin nach seinen Titelmatches verlange. Der eh schon genervte Vince McMahon reagierte darauf äußerst geladen und stellte klar, dass auch The Rock sich die Matches verdienen müsse und setzte gleichzeitig ein #1-Contenders Match fest, das direkt im Anschluss stattfinden sollte. In diesem konnte sich schließlich R-Truth durchsetzen. Während der letzten Show vor dem Royal Rumble erschien John Cena vor dem kanadischen Publikum und erklärte, warum er in der Vorwoche nicht anwesend sein konnte. Er promotete sein bald erscheinendes Album und wollte dann auf The Rock zu sprechen kommen, der just in diesem Moment auch selbst in der Halle erschien, allerdings konnte er kein Wort sagen, denn bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken wurde er von R-Truth mit einem Hockeyschläger attackiert und niedergeschlagen. In der 7. Smackdown-Ausgabe feierte Alberto Del Rio noch einmal seinen Sieg gegen Drew McIntyre und profilierte sich selbst. Dabei wurde er von The Rock unterbrochen, der den Mexikaner verbal in die Schranken wies und klar stellen wollte, dass Smackdown seine Show ist. Eine Woche später attackierte Del Rio den Great One Backstage, als dieser ein Interview gab, um ein Zeichen gegen The Rock zu setzen. In der Folgewoche kam es zu einem erneuten Interview, in dem The Rock auf Del Rios Aktion einging und etwas zu seinem bevorstehenden Match gegen Booker T sagte, welches er später am Abend auch gewann. SD #10 fand in Mexiko City statt und nach dem Mainevent Sieg von Alberto Del Rio erschien plötzlich, inmitten des Konfetti-Regens, The Rock und verpasste Del Rio einen krachenden Rock Bottom – die Tatsache, dass Rocky ein US-Brama Bull-Shirt trug, tat dann ihr Übriges. Die mexikanischen Fans buhten den People’s Champ gnadenlos aus. Fehde gegen HHH (April 2012 - Juni 2012) Bei Wrestlemania allerdings unterlag "The Great One" Alberto Del Rio in einem Ladder Match, was zu der Auflösung von The Rock's Vertrag führte. Eine Woche später kam aber überraschenderweise genau dieser The Rock in die Halle um die Fans zu unterhalten. Kurze Momente später kam Triple H in die Halle und nach einem Wortgefecht kam es fast zur Prügelei, The Rock vertrieb jedoch Triple H noch rechtzeitig. Ein weiteres Wortgefecht zwischen Triple H und The Rock bei Smackdown! #14 hatte zur Folge, dass Rock wie ein Berserker auf sein Gegenüber einschlug und ihn so dazu zwang einen Rückzug anzutreten. Bei Smackdown! #15 wurde dann offiziell festgelegt, dass The Rock bei Lights Out in einem First-Blood-Match auf Triple H treffen würde. Daraufhin betrat Triple H die Halle und versicherte Rock das er diesen fertig machen werde. Mit einem Vorschlaghammer macht er sich auf dem Weg zum Ring. The Rock teilte HHH aber mit, dass es, falls Triple H Rock anfässt bevor sie offiziell aufeinandertreffen, große Konsequenzen für Hunter geben würde. The Rock nahm The Game plötzlich in den Ansatz zum Rock Bottom, den Triple H aber noch gerade so mit einem Tritt verhindern konnte. Stattdessen bekam The Rock den Hammer gegen den Kopf und einen Pedigree hinterher. Bei Lights Out unterlag der Great One Triple H, nachdem dieser einen Pedigree auf einen Stuhl zeigte und The Rock zu bluten anfing. In den Folgewochen wurde immer wieder auf ein Re-Match der beiden hingespielt, was sie bei King of the Ring auch bekamen! Bei KotR versagte The Rock erneut, dennoch war Triple H der wirkliche Verlierer an dem Abend. Shane McMahon kam heraus und feuerte Triple H, da dieser seine Familie zerstörte. Die Viper - die neue Bedrohung (Juni 2012 - August 2012) Nachdem The Rock CM Punk in der nächsten Smackdown! Ausgabe besiegen konnte, kam Randy Orton in die Halle geschlichen und verpasste dem überraschten People's Champ einen RKO. In der Folgewoche gerieten Randy und Rock erneut aneinander, was für einer Matchansetzung für den SummerSlam sorgte. Beim SummerSlam Pay-Per-View konnte The Rock seinen Rivalen auszuschalten und das Match beim "Biggest Event of the Summer" gewinnen. In den folgenden Wochen kam es immer wieder zu einigen Kollisionen der beiden Männer, was am Ende durch die Hilfe von Kelly Kelly, Ortons Freundin, dazu führte, dass Randy Orton und The Rock bei Iron Will erneut aufeinander treffen sollten. Erneut konnte Randy Orton es nicht schaffen und musste sich The Rock geschlagen geben. Als dieser den Sharpshooter auspackte, fand Orton keinen Ausweg mehr und musste aufgeben. WGL Titel on the Way (August 2012 - September 2012) Smackdown! #25 stand an und schon zu Beginn unterbrach The Rock eine Promo des neuen WGL Champions Dolph Ziggler. The Rock kann erstmal mit seinen üblichen Catchphrases für Stimmung sorgen, bis er auch noch einen Angriffsversuch auf Ziggler startete. Dieser ging aber nach hinten los, denn Ziggler konterte mit einem Kick, wonach Maria The Rock den Titel gegen den Kopf schlug und Ziggler ihm noch seinen Zig Zag verpasste. Die nächste Show eröffnete dann der People's Champion. Sofort sprach er über Ziggler und Maria, bis die beiden herauskamen und es ein hitziges Wortgefecht gab. In der darauffolgenden Smackdown! Ausgabe erlaubte sich Rocky erneut einen Wortwechsel mit dem WGL-Champion was dazu führte, dass The Rock Maria, Ziggler's Freundin, einen Rock Bottom verpasste. Beim Night of Champions Pay-Per-View unterlag The Rock schließlich Dolph Ziggler, nachdem dieser selbst den Rock Bottom zeigte. Ein seltsamer Wettbewerb mit dem Mexican Warrior (September 2012 - November 2012) In den Folgewochen schlug sich The Rock immer wieder in seltsamen Wettbewerben mit Chavo Guerrero herum, was zu einem PPV Match der beiden führte. In dem ungleichen Kontest beim Uncensored PPV unterlag The Rock überraschenderweise dem Ex-McDonalds Angestelltem, nachdem dieser den Frog Splash zeigen konnte! Bei Smackdown! #32 kam Chavo dann zu dem Entschluss seine Karriere nun wirklich zu beenden, was The Rock nicht zu lies. Er fragte Chavo nach einem letztem Match, bei der Survivor Series, was der Mexican Warrior auch annahm. Bei Smackdown! #33 führten Chavo und Rock noch ein freundliches Gespräch, bis es dann Zeit für den PPV war. Das letzte Match von Chavo Guerrero endete in einem No Contest gegen den Great One, dieser war geschockt und verließ die Halle ohne weitere Worte. Neue Zeit erfordert neue Gimmicks (November 2012 - Present) In der Folgewoche bei, Tribute to the Troops in Afghanistan, kam Rock auf den Stützpunkt und wurde sofort von Dusty Rhodes informiert, dass Mike Adamle ihn sehen wolle, woraufhin er sich auf den Weg zum GM machte. Mike Adamle teilte The Rock mit, dass man sich ein neues Gimmick für ihn ausgedacht hatte. Um was es sich handelte wissen im Moment nur die Beiden, The Rock schien aber nicht gerade glücklich zu sein. Privatleben Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Gossip Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Errungene Erfolge Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Typische Aktionen *Spinebuster *Sharpshooter *Arm-Wrench DDT *Samoan Drop *Running Thrust Lariat Eigenschaften Seine Stats wurden bislang nicht verändert, weil er von Haus aus einen OVR von über 92 hat - nur unter dieser Grenze sind Stat Updates aus der SHOPZONE überhaupt erlaubt. Kategorie:Superstars